Part Time Job
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel is too timid to ask Lila out, so his work pal Kim decided to give Nathaniel a little push... Tomatofox week,Day 4: Coffee AU


**Tomatofox Week, Day 4: Coffee AU**

 **Inspired by Sunshine Story :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

In the afternoon a few people hang out in the coffee shop drinking coffee and talking with friends.

Once again a certain girl named Lila Rossi entered the coffee shop, waiting until it was her turn for the coffee.

Behind the desks, where the coffees are made stood a redhead, which was refilling a cup of coffee, while glaring at the beauty of the brunette girl, that stood on the back. A black haired Asian noted that then rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Why don't you give that girl your phone number or something?" Asked Kim.  
"Who?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"You know who, come it won't hurt to do it" Told Kim filling a short cup with coffee.  
"I'll try" Responded Nathaniel looking at the back, where the smiling Italian was.  
"It will be fine" Assured Kim closing the coffee with a cover.

After a few customers, it was Lila's turn and she got attended by Nathaniel.

"H….hi" Greeted Nathaniel smiling at the brunette. "What can I offer you?"

"Well, what do _you_ have to offer?" Asked Lila placing her hand on his, which made him get red. Kim had sold another coffee cup at a guest, then observed the two looking in love at each other.

"Various coffees" Responded Nathaniel making the girl giggle.

"Then make me your favorite coffee" Told Lila with a wink.

"But...what if you don't like it?"

"Don't be afraid, I like almost everything" Assured Lila and the redhead nodded.

"I give you then a triple hot chocolate" Suggested Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette.

"Thank you" Said Lila and Nathaniel went to do her cup. The Italian observed the young redhead doing his job. Kim walked up at the girl, seeing her glaring amorously at the boy.

"He works part time here, you know" Said Kim seeing the girl watching the boy filling hot milk into the cup. "You know, he's kind of interested in you" Said Kim, making Lila wide her eyes and look at him.

"He is?" Asked Lila surprised.

"He's been questioning many times if you would like him back, but he's too scared to ask you that" Explained Kim.

"Aww"

"I've suggested him to give you his number to ask you on a date or so, but he chickened it out, every time he had the chance"

"Well he could just write it on the cup" Said Lila. "Every time he writes down my name, he writes it very beautiful"

"I noted that a few times, his calligraphy compared to when he writes your name isn't actually the prettiest"

"Oh"

"Hey I have an idea" Said Kim. "I write down his phone number on his cup, without he noting it then you text or call him"

"What you really want to do that?" Asked Lila.

"Of course" Responded Kim. "If the first step is down the rest will go good, I don't doubt that"

Nathaniel had filled the cup in and gave it to Lila.

"That will be 10 €" Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him 20 bucks and Nathaniel checked the cash register for another 10 € bill. Lila observed, how quickly Kim wrote down Nathaniel's phone number, then gave the cup back to Lila.

"Here you got your change" Said Nathaniel giving it to Lila.

"Thank you and see you later" Said Lila leaving him, waving at her smiling amorously.

"I think she's going to call you today" Said Kim.

"Why?"

"Funny story..." Said Kim and Nathaniel glared at him, as he was about to explain it to him.

In the evening Nathaniel stood in front of the cinema waiting for someone to show up.

"She's late, Probably she doesn't want to go out with a loser like me" Said Nathaniel glaring at the surrounding. He picked up his phone to see the last message, he had received from her.

" _See you later pretty boy"_

Nathaniel closed his eyes frowning his face and put his phone back into his pocket.

"She probably just wanted to trick me" Said Nathaniel turning around, then he shrieked as a tan skinned brunette stands in front of him.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "You're here"

"Of course I am, I promised it" Replied Lila looking at the smiling redhead.

"Y...ye..yes" Said Nathaniel. "Uh..."

"Shall we go?" Asked Lila and he nodded.

"Sure, let's got" Said Nathaniel walking with the girl at the ticket corner.

"Good evening, what would you like to see?" Asked the guy.

"Two tickets for the Prince of the Foxes" Said Nathaniel and the guy took two tickets out.

"18€" Said the cashier and Nathaniel paid him the money, then received the change and the tickets. "Have a nice evening"

"Merci" Said Nathaniel walking into the building accompanied by Lila.

"What is this movie about?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, the poster just seemed to be interesting" Responded Lila. "Have you got other movie preferences?"

"Not really" Said Nathaniel walking with the brunette at the popcorn store.

Inside the cinema room, both sat together looking at the screen seeing two foxes fighting with each other. Lila was interested in the movie and picking popcorn from the bucket, both have bought before.

"What was for you the best part yet?" Asked Lila glaring at the redhead.

" _What should I say to her. I don't know, which one was the best"_ Thought Nathaniel shocked. Lila kept looking at him with a smile, then he looked at the screen again at one of the foxes holding another fox on the ground.

"I liked that part, where Renard showed up like he was some kind of perfect fox-guy" Responded Nathaniel. "You know showing off in front of the ladies, making some exercises"

"It was hilarious, right?" Asked Lila with a chuckle, while Nathaniel smiled at Lila a bit anxious. Both sat back again looking at the screen to see a fox talking to a vixen, which seemed mad at the fox. The fox lied down next to the vixen, flaring with his blue eyes up at the vixen, while wagging with his tail, slowly.

Nathaniel glared at the brunette, which kept looking at the movie and he thought about, what he should do. He glared at Lila again then had an idea and pretended to be yawning and he moved his arm slowly behind Lila's back. As he was about to place his hand on Lila's shoulder, she glared at him and Nathaniel froze, looking shocked at the Italian. Nathaniel pulled his arm back smiling, awkwardly at her getting the girl to chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Said Nathaniel then Lila giggled and lied her head on Nathaniel's shoulder, making Nathaniel look surprised while heating up on his face.

"No worries" Said Lila sighing amorously. "It's fine"

Nathaniel smiled and lied his cheeks on Lila's head then placed his arm behind her, petting her shoulder.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the evening" Said Nathaniel and kept watching the movie along with the brunette while snuggling there together.


End file.
